A steering system is an apparatus installed on a movable object to steer the movable object in a desired direction. For example, a steering system may be installed on a vehicle or a mobile robot. The steering system may change a moving direction of the vehicle or mobile robot.
The steering system may be formed in various ways and generally include an input part for receiving an input of an external driving force, a linear motion part for performing a linear motion according to the driving force input from the input part, and a turning part connected to both ends of the linear motion part to turn wheels installed thereon. The input part of the steering system configured as above may be a handle.
Regarding the directivity of the vehicle or mobile robot, it is very important to check how the angle of a wheel in the steering system changes according to a value input from the input part. Furthermore, when a wheel deviates from an initial position due to an external force, an actual measurement thereof may be difficult and thus a difference may be generated between a degree of a steering input through the input part and an actual amount of turning of the wheel.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2013-0057879 (Title of the invention: Steering System Malfunction Detection Apparatus and Method; Applicant: Hyundai Mobis Co., Ltd.) discloses in detail a general steering system and technology to measure a steering angle.